The Knight Order
by Jedoliath
Summary: It seems a new enemy has come to light, and it is possibly the most dangerous yet. Can Batman save the day once more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Knight Order**

Batman watched the five hooded figures run into the building, carrying their odd variety of spray cans and chisels; vandals. It was a quiet night, so the Vigilante could afford to apprehend these teenagers without the fear of something important happening, and a life being lost. Batman swept aside his cloak, quickly snatching his grappling gun from his belt and pushing it forward, he took aim for a brief second and then slammed his finger down on the trigger, resulting in that all too familiar hiss as the grappling hook shot out to the top of abandoned building with the thick metal coil trailing behind it. The man felt it catch as the metal rope went taut. Batman pushed his finger on a second trigger, and the rope instantly began to wind up, yanking the Bat forward at an incredible speed. When he was close enough to the roof he grabbed onto the ledge and quickly hauled himself off, unhooking the grappling hook as he went.

Batman crept down the stairs of the rundown building; he peered over the edge, seeing the teenagers at work below. Without a second thought, he threw himself off of the edge of the stairs and fell down through the short gap between the many steps, when he was just five metres off the ground he spread his arms out wide and let the wind catch him, and send him gently to the ground.

The vandals look up, surprised. They obviously forgot who he was, as they all ran at him at once, only to be scared off once more by a terrific flash as the Vigilante threw a few pellets to the ground. Batman uncovered his eyes and saw the delinquents stumbling around. He quickly walked up to each of them, and wrapped their hands up in Plasticuffs, making sure that he didn't cut off any circulation.

"The Police will be here shortly, sit tight," Batman told them, expecting a retort. He got none.

Batman walked out of the building, raising his arm to his mouth and calling for his Batmobile. A smile grew on his face as he saw the large, powerful car spin around the corner, the trail of flame flying along behind it. The car stopped just short of him, waiting for him to get inside.

_I guess it's time to go and take off the mask. Bruce Wayne awaits, after all. _He thought to himself, once more considering the fact that he had another half, Bruce Wayne. Batman leaped into the car, turning on his computer as soon as he got in and quickly connecting to Alfred, his loyal Butler.

"Hello Alfred," Batman greeted him, as the old face popped up on screen. "How long do I have till the party?"

"Oh, about five minutes, sir." The Butler informed him, obviously not joking.

"I'll see you in three."

The man switched off the computer and slammed his foot down on the accelerator, before he had even put his hands on the steering wheel. He powered forward, sending bits of rubbish flying around him as he went, pushing one-fifty. He yanked on the handbrake as he found 

himself on a hairpin turn, just before his mansion. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator just before letting the handbrake off. He shot off, wheels spinning, past the gate to his house where many people were already arriving and then about a kilometer down the road he turned off down a small gap in the trees and onward, right through a rock wall, until Batman found himself in his real home; the Bat Cave.


	2. Chapter 2

His mask off, now a completely different person, he was now a bachelor, entrepreneur and a young gentlemen, completely different from the Dark Knight which roamed the streets of Gotham at night. Bruce took one last look in the mirror, making sure his hair was straight, his bow-tie done properly, and that he didn't have his Batsuit still on. Every now and then Bruce would have to host a party like this, so people weren't wondering what he got up to with all that time and money, because eventually someone would put two and two together, and his deep, dark secret would be revealed.

"Ready, sir?" Bruce heard Alfred chime from somewhere behind him.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Alfred. Let's go get drunk," the man said,

"Very well, sir."

Bruce ran down the stairs, his feet making barely a sound, and within a second he was mingling within the boring crowd below, as if he'd been there the whole time. Bruce found himself quite bored within a matter of minutes. The only thing to do here was to catch up with his _friends_, and all they had to talk about was how their children were in the Gifted and Talented Program, or how fantastic their curtains looked with their carpet. But then Bruce heard a particular conversation between the Police Commissioner Gordon, and the Major Simmons.

"What did the letter say?" Gordon asked the Major.

"It said that the new Order of the Knights would soon be upon Gotham City, and if anyone valued their lives, they would leave Gotham City before the week was over," Simmons replied. "He wants me to evacuate the city."

"No, you can't do that, that would be giving up, and if we do that then we'll lose the city for good. Hand the letter into the Police Station and we'll get Forensics to look for some leads. Just leave it to me, I'll handle this matter personally."

Bruce turned away from them, considering what they had just said. A new Knight Order...Bruce had once read, in a Mythological book, that there was a group of knights, entitling themselves "The Knight Order", and in this Myth, they went from City to City, destroying everything in their path. Nothing could 

stop them, no army could stop them, no man, no-one. Bruce quickly took to the stairs, planning to spend the rest of his night researching this Order, because they could be here within the week, and Bruce didn't dare to think about what would happen if he was unprepared.


End file.
